Lime in the Coconut
by Zabby Perno
Summary: Follow up to This-Family-Affair's I'm Too Sexy. Sweets's Lime in the Coconut is finally here!


A/N: This one is for my friend, Annabell, This-Family-Affair. Here's SWEETS! It's a continuation of her song-fic, "I'm Too Sexy" featuring US!!! Don't worry. We're still here, Anna!

Lime in the Coconut

As soon as the 12-year-old tossed the keys back to Special Agent Seeley Booth, Dr. Lance Sweets walked up on the stage. The piano player took one look at the sheet music the kid handed him and rolled his eyes. Sweets set up the special effects quickly before winking at the girls in the corner, who giggled. (Of course the would.)

The room went pitch black, and two spot lights came on, one a coconut, and the other a lime. Both focused on Sweets.

Sweets deliberately made his voice deep as he sang;

"_Brother bought a coconut, he bought it for a dime_

_His sister had another one, she paid it for the lime."_

The girls in the corner were sitting there, giggling still. One girl was hyperventilating. Sweets glanced over there, and grinned as he sang,

"_She put the lime in the coconut, she drank 'em both up_

_She put the lime in the coconut, she drank 'em both up_

_She put the lime in the coconut, she drank 'em both up."_

Cheers from the same table that had cheered Booth on, sprung up again.

"_Put the lime in the coconut, she called the doctor, woke him up, and said,_

_Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take, I said_

_Doctor, to relieve this bellyache, I said_

_Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take, I said_

_Doctor, to relieve this bellyache."_

Sweets picked up the stand and spun around, winding the cord around himself. He deepened his voice as the girls in the corner laughed even harder.

"_Now let me get this straight_

_Put the lime in the coconut, you drank 'em both up_

_Put the lime in the coconut, you drank 'em both up_

_Put the lime in the coconut, you drank 'em both up_

_Put the lime in the coconut, you called your doctor, woke him up, and said,"_

At the table where his friends were sitting, the man with a beard called, "GO, SWEETS!" There were several calls of, "Oww!" from the three women sitting there.

"_You put the lime in the coconut, you drink 'em both together_

_Put the lime in the coconut, then you feel better_

_Put the lime in the coconut, drink 'em both up_

_Put the lime in the coconut, and call me in the morning."_

Now the rest of the attendee's were laughing their asses off.

"_Brother bought a coconut, he bought it for a dime_

_His sister had another one, she paid it for the lime_

_She put the lime in the coconut, she drank 'em both up_

_Put the lime in the coconut, she called the doctor, woke him up, and said,"_

The man up on stage winked at the girls, who squealed like fangirls.

"_Put the lime in the coconut, she called the doctor, woke him up, and said,_

_Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take, I said_

_Doctor, to relieve this bellyache, I said_

_Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take, I said_

_Doctor, to relieve this bellyache."_

Even the piano player was having trouble keeping from laughing.

"_Put the lime in the coconut, you drank 'em both up_

_Put the lime in the coconut, you drank 'em both up_

_Put the lime in the coconut, you drank 'em both up_

_Put the lime in the coconut, you're such a silly woman."_

With that, Sweets pulled a coconut and lime out of nowhere and threw them at the two giggling girls. The coconut hit the blonde, and the lime hit the other girl.

That made his friends laugh even harder, if at all possible.

"_Put the lime in the coconut, you drink 'em both together_

_Put the lime in the coconut, then you feel better_

_Put the lime in the coconut, drink 'em both down_

_Put the lime in the coconut, and call me in the morning."_

Sweets found some sweets in his pocket and threw them at the man that still held Booth's shirt.

"_Woo-oo, ain't there nothin' you can take, I said_

_Woo-oo, to relieve your bellyache, you said_

_Woo-oo, ain't there nothin' I can take, I said_

_Woo-oo, to relieve your bellyache, you say."_

Whenever he sang, _'woo-oo'_ he moved his head from side to side, like a djinn.

The crowd laughed really hard as his head moved.

"_Yeah-ah, ain't there nothing I can take, I say_

_Wow-ow, to relieve this bellyache, I said_

_Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take, I said_

_Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take, I said_

_Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take, I said_

_Doctor, you're such a silly woman."_

Booth pulled out a lighter, flicked it open, and moved it back and forth, grinning and laughing.

"_Put the lime in the coconut, you drink 'em both together_

_Put the lime in the coconut, then you feel better_

_Put the lime in the coconut, drink 'em both up_

_Put the lime in the coconut, and call me in the mo-o-ornin'"_

Sweet's voice deepened as he sang the 'doctor's' part.

"_Yes, you call me in the morning_

_If you call me in the morning I'll tell you what to do."_

As Sweets finished the song with a flourish, he managed to wrap the cord around his legs even more.

He tried to step down the stairs, and tripped off the stage, hitting his head on the ground near Booth's feet.

Booth looked down at him. (The girls were in the background, laughing rambunctiously.) "Have a nice trip, Sweets?"

Sweets turned beet red. "Who's up next?"

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hey, Anna, I was the one hit with the coconut. I STILL HAVE THE HAT!!!!!


End file.
